Mega Man 10
Mega Man 10 (Rockman 10: Threat from Outer Space!! in Japan) is the tenth main entry in the Mega Man Classic series of action platformer games, following Mega Man 9's success as a downloadable game. It was released in 2010 as a downloadable game for the WiiWare, PlayStation Network and XBOX Live Arcade, and later in physical format via Mega Man Legacy Collection 2 in 2017. Gameplay Characters * Mega Man * Proto Man * Dr. Wily * Dr. Light * Roll * Rush * Beat * Auto * Tango * Bass - (DLC) * Sheep Man - is covered with wool which can store static electricity. He has the unique ability of being able to split up into multiple "clouds" of wool which drift about. His weapon, Thunder Wool, allows him to discharge the stored electricity like lightning. * Commando Man - originally a robot created for disposing of land mines, but went berserk after being infected with Robozena. His primary weapon is the Commando Bomb, which creates a strong explosive wave. He can also cause the ground to shake when he jumps because of his immense weight. * Nitro Man - has the ability to transform into a motorcycle, which he utilizes in battle by racing around at high speeds. He also has a weapon which seems to be a circular saw blade. * Blade Man - Blade Man makes quick use of his swords during battle, including the one forming his head. He is incredibly speedy, and it's said he can maneuver as if he were dancing on air. * Solar Man - has the ability to create intensely hot "pseudo-suns" from the opening on his head. * Chill Man - his main weapon is Chill Spike, which creates icy spikes on the ground that can trap an opponent who steps on them. He also fires ice shots. * Strike Man - this baseball-themed robot master's primary weapon is the Rebound Striker, which is a very powerful fastball attack he uses while jumping high in the air. * Pump Man - can freely manipulate water. His primary ability is his Water Shield, which lets him create a barrier of rotating water spheres. * Enker - (DLC) * Punk - (DLC) * Ballade - (DLC) Story "In the year 20XX, an outbreak of a robotic-virus known as the "Roboenza" runs rampart across the globe. Roll becomes infected with the virus, and Mega Man is forced to go to Dr. Wily for a cure, believing him to be responsible. However, amidst all the chaos, eight new Robot Masters surface, each holding a key to the cure..." Development See Also *Special Weapons Trivia *The American press kit cover is a reference to the infamous North American design cover of the original game, Mega Man 9's press kit cover makes the same reference. Gallery Image:MM10SheepMan.png|''Sheep Man'' Image:MM10CommandoMan.png|''Commando Man'' Image:MM10NitroMan.png|''Nitro Man'' Image:MM10BladeMan.png|''Blade Man'' Image:MM10SolarMan.png|''Solar Man'' Image:MM10ChillMan.png|''Chill Man'' Image:MM10StrikeMan.png|''Strike Man'' Image:MM10PumpMan.png|''Pump Man'' Merchandise Image:MM10CoverArt.png|''Press Kit'' Cover Image:MM10_OST.png|''OST'' Image:MM10_Image_Soundtrack.png|''Image Soundtrack'' External Links *Official Japanese site *Wikipedia article *''Mega Man Knowledge Base'' article Category:Games Category:Mega Man Games Category:Mega Man Classic Games Category:Science Fiction Games Category:Action Games Category:Platform Games Category:Wii Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:2010 video games